Shadow Princess
by emo-nin-rocker
Summary: As a young girl she had been controlled by her family so she ran away to Konoha. Watch as the mystery behind this girl unravels. Obito alive fic, ObixOc KakaxRin MinatoxKushina


Hemeka (me)-wow it's been almost a year since I've came out with a full-length story

o.c.-yup, your friend's right you are hopeless

Hemeka-SEMPAI WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME LIKE DEIDARA TORMENTS TOBI!!!!!!

o.c.-don't you need to say some things?

Hemeka-how bout you do the full summary and the background of your character and I do the disclaimer

o.c.-deal

Hemeka-now start with it

o.c- This story is about a young girl (age 6) who ran away from her controlling family. In the end she became the sole survivor of Kage no Kuni which was destroyed by unknown causes, which the authoress has not decided. She soon ventures in to Konoha where Hatake Sakumo saves her before she starves to death. So our story starts from there.

Hemeka-zZz…..zZz

o.c.-WAKE UP

Hemeka-the answers pi……-looks around- are you done with the intro yet?

o.c.-yes, now it's time for the disclaimer.

Hemeka-Oh, I do not own Naruto so no sue, but I do own my unknown o.c and me.

o.c.-how old are you?

Hemeka- 14, why?

o.c.-since you're a minor, your parents own you.

Hemeka-NOOOOOOO!

o.c.- enjoy the story!

"I am a speech fear me"

_I am unheard thoughts_

"**I am non human speech"**

"_**I am non human thoughts"**_

Ages-

Kakashi's mom- 36

Sakumo- 38

Kakashi-7

* * *

Shadow Princess

Chapter 1

Prologue

_Ugg….Why does my head hurt, _thought the young girl currently trying to get up from the bed. She tried to recall what had happened the day before. All she remembered was a man and a boy with gravity defying silver hair.

The young girl had silver hair with a blue tint tied in a messy bun which made her hair spike up everywhere. She was wearing very baggy pajamas that seem to belong to a boy. **(1)**

"Aa, I see you're up." She looked towards where the voice came from. She saw a young woman with black hair in a neat bun wearing a simple long sleeved dress and an apron. The young girl nodded. The woman noticed she was uncomfortable and knew just what to do.

"I bet you're hungry." The young girl shook her head. "Well in that case I'll just have this hot chocolate that I just so happen to have right on this table conveniently next to the bed just in case you want it." After she said that she put marshmallows, whipped cream from a can, a cinnamon stick, and more whipped cream and walked away.**(2)**

The young girl was looking at the cup using all her will power not to take the cup of warm hot chocolate. In the end she ended up grabbing the cup and using the cinnamon stick as a straw. _This is the best hot chocolate I've ever had, _thought the girl not knowing the woman was looking from the doorway as she was holding a stack full of laundry.

"I home with Kashi-kun."**(3)**

She had just finished drinking when she heard that. She looked towards the doorway to see her saviors. The man was wearing a Jonin vest with navy shirt and pants and his shinobi equipment. The younger boy next to him was wearing a plain black t-shirt and navy shorts. Both had their signature silver hair, a navy face mask ,and their hitae-ate but the older of the two had his in a long low ponytail.

"So your up." The older man said, "I never introduced myself. I'm Hatake Sakumo, this is my wife Naomi and our son Kakashi."

All eyes were on her. They were expecting her to talk or say something. Finally Naomi pulled her husband a way into the hallway leaving the two children alone.

"She hasn't talked ever since she woke up." His wife stated worryingly.

"Maybe she doesn't trust us yet" He said.

"You sure about that ?" His wife asked.

"I'm positive"

Soon they came up with what to do and walked back to the spare room.

**xXxWithxthexkidsxXx**

"So, what are you doing in Konoha?" asked a curious Kakashi.

"…"

"Why aren't you talking."

"…"

The room was beginning to feel awkward. The young girl was looking out the window while Kakashi was thinking of what to say next. Soon his parents came in the room.

"Since you won't speak, we'll let you stay until you can speak to us."

"She will?" asked a confused Kakashi.

"Yes she will, she won't go anywhere without speaking plus she'll get lost."

The young girl started to glare at him for saying that. She only gets lost _sometimes_. Sakumo just laughed it off.

"Right now you need to eat."

She shook her head again. Then her stomach made a loud growl. She blushed at the sound.

"No use denying it. Can you walk?"

She nodded her head.

She got off the bed and noticed how short she was. Sakumo was more than twice her height**. (3)** She followed him out the door with Kakashi and Naomi behind her.

**xXxTimeskipxtwoxweeksxXx**

It's been nice with the young girl in the Hatake house. Sakumo started to call her chibi and soon Kakashi and Naomi called her that too. She didn't really mind the name it grew on her. Naomi was happy that chibi was willing to helper with the dishes and laundry, something she tried to get Kakashi to help with. Chibi soon grew on them and surprisingly vice versa. While Sakumo and Kakashi were sparing Naomi came with a tray with two cups of tea.

"th-thank y-you" she said in a quiet voice.

The sparing Hatakes were so surprised that both lost their balance.

"W-What did you say?" Naomi said shockingly.

"Th-Thank you" After she said that Naomi gave her a big hug lifting her up in the air, Sakumo and Kakashi were laughing at the face Chibi was making. When Naomi put her down, they all sat next to her.

"So she speaks. Since you do can you tell us who you are, where you're from and why you came here?" Chibi took in a deep breath and looked each one of them in the eye.

"My name is Mokugami Michi. I am from Kage no Kuni and I ran away from my parents."

* * *

**1. **Lol Kakashi's pajamas.

**2. **Lmao embarrassing names your parents call you

**3. **In the manga Sakumo seemed bulky so I guess he's at least more than 5'8"(68 inches) cause I'm 5'2 ½ and I'm considered short so Michi is about 2'8"(32 inches, so about where my waist is)

Hemeka- dun dun dunnnnnnnn

Michi- Do you even know what Mokugami means?

Hemeka- no but it sounds cool. I got it from one of my friends.

Michi- Does your friend know?

Hemeka- Dunno but I think she forgot, but at least you have a name.

Michi- True. Well see you in the next chapter.


End file.
